


Listen to My Love Song

by Avistella



Series: Big Book of Collections [2]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, Uta no Prince-sama, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta., 夢色キャスト | Yumeiro Cast (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of reader insert one-shots with various characters from various idol/musical fandoms.





	1. Shun Shimotsuki: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | Shun takes you out on a date to go stargazing.**

Biting at your lower lip, you tried to hide the disappointment from showing on your face. This night was something you were looking forward to for a very long time now, stargazing with none other than your boyfriend, Shun. The forecast had said that the sky would be clear that night, but the weather was fickle and decided to change its mind, heavy clouds blocking the view.

You felt a delicate hand grab hold of yours, breaking you away from your thoughts. You brought your attention back to Shun who remained silent, that ever cryptic smile of his never leaving his face. The young man squeezed your hand, prompting you to squeeze back and smile at him. You realized you shouldn’t focus so much on the bad things of the night and just be grateful that you even got to spend some time with Shun at all.

“Come with me,” Shun spoke softly, his voice light and airy as he started to guide you somewhere.

You nodded your head, trusting the idol. He kept his hand intertwined with yours as he led you to the destination he had in mind. At some point, you caught sight of a small stream, the area around it full of colourful flowers. Shun dragged you along closer to the stream, his footsteps becoming much more eager the closer the pair of you got.

Upon reaching the stream, you saw a simple white cloth neatly laid out just a fair bit away from the edge. Shun walked towards it and sat down, gesturing for you to sit down as well. The idol smiled, linking his arm with yours and lessened the space between the two of you as much as possible.

“As much as I’d like to see that cute pout of disappointment of yours, I _did_ promise to make this one of the best dates ever,” Shun said, running his thumb across the back of your hand.

“I wasn’t pouting,” you tried to defend yourself, but the young man only chuckled in response, unconvinced.

With his free hand, Shun cupped your chin. He placed a soft kiss to your cheek before guiding your face to look up at the cloudy sky. It seemed as though your boyfriend had a plan in mind, so you continued to stare up at the sky, wondering just what he was going to do. Seeing as your attention was on where he wanted it to be, Shun let go of your chin and then snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, the clouds cleared out, and the stars started to peek out one by one. Your breath hitched in your throat at the marvelous reveal, the once darkened sky beginning to shine. You wouldn’t dare look away from the beautiful view. The stars seemed brighter than usual, and words seemed to have left you completely.

Your gaze flickered over to the nearby stream, a small gasp of wonder leaving you when you saw the water sparkle along with the twinkling lights above. The reflection of the stars and moon on the surface of the water seemed to dance along to the awe in your eyes. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, small fireflies decided to come out and play, giving the area a very ethereal feel to it.

Bringing your eyes to look back at the sky, almost as though putting on a special show for you, shooting stars shone across the sky as the fireflies danced around you. The entire time, Shun just stared at you with so much warmth and adoration in his features. The flushed smile on your visage was definitely worth everything, and he tried to sear the image into his memory.

“But…but how?” You asked in bewilderment, turning your head to look at Shun, your bright eyes looking for an explanation from him.

“Secret,” he answered as always, flashing you a mischievous wink, prompting you to giggle. Shun’s expression softened, and he brought a hand up to caress your cheek, his gaze locked with yours. The young man leaned forward, planting his soft lips on yours, smiling into the kiss.

When you pulled away, you couldn’t help but ask, “Did you use your magic or whatever you call it?”

Not answering your question direcly, the idol responded, “The only magical thing right now is having you in my arms.”

Without another word, Shun dipped his head down once more and captured your lips. His arms wound themselves around your waist, pulling you closer to him as you wrapped your own arms around his neck. He kept his promise, you realized; this was one of the best dates ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


	2. Haru Yayoi: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | You have a chance encounter with Haru in the rain.**

The streets glimmered with the open rain, very few people out and about with their umbrellas and minding their own business. Haru walked at a leisurely pace, wanting to enjoy the small break from the usual busy work to its fullest. The young man hummed softly to himself, twirling the umbrella in his hand in tune with the light melody.

Haru was passing by a park when he saw you. You were just out there in the open with no cover from the onpouring rain, your steps full of life and cheer as you danced and twirled around the area. Haru slowed down to a stop, finding himself to be completely entranced by you. His lips parted in wonder, and his eyes shone with curiosity with his head tilting to the side by a fraction.

You looked so carefree with your large smile and flushed cheeks, your laughter ringing out in the air and carried by the wind. Your hair stuck to your face, and your wet clothes hugged your dancing figure. Without so much of a second thought, Haru started making his way towards you. The young man was unable to look away nor did he want to.

Upon approaching you, the idol was able to make out the tune of the song you were humming. It was one he was all too familiar with as it was one of his songs. Unable to stop himself, Haru started to sing the words as well which finally caught your attention.

You stopped with your dancing, turning around to face the young man in surprise, only to have your eyes widen at who it was that stood before you. Your smile never leaving your visage, you bowed your head in greeting, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. “Oh, um…hello.”

“Hello,” Haru returned your greeting, mirroring your expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, no, not at all!” You reassured him, waving your hand in a dismissive manner. You bit at your lower lip, contemplating as to whether or not it would be appropriate to ask the question that burned at the back of your mind. Figuring that you might as well, you asked, “Um, are you by chance Yayoi Haru from Six Gravity?”

Realizing how rude he was being, Haru straightened himself up. “Oh, yes! Yes, I’m sorry. I should have introduced myself first.”

“It’s okay,” you beamed before giving your name and introducing yourself. “I’m a fan of your works.”

“Thank you.” Haru flashed you asincere and dazzling smile before his expression shifted to one of confusion instead. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out here in the rain?”

“Dancing,” you answered with a large grin. “It’s a lot of fun.” A few seconds after, however, you sneezed. Embarrassment pooled to your cheeks. “Although, I guess I should get out of it soon unless I want to get sick.”

Haru nodded in agreement. “Do you have an umbrella of your own?”

“Nope!”

The idol stared at you for a moment before letting out an amused laugh. You were quite different, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, it was almost endearing. Giving his own umbrella a quick twirl, the young man asked, “Would you like to share mine?”

Perhaps he was being a bit bold, especially since the young man had just met you, but he just couldn’t leave you alone like this. His fellow idols often teased him about how motherly he was, but he wasn’t ashamed of it. No, Haru was rather proud, and warmth pooled to his cheeks when you smiled appreciatively at him.

“I would love that,” you accepted. “Thank you.”

With a slight flush to his cheeks, Haru offered you some space underneath his umbrella. The umbrella was a bit small, so you had no choice but to squeeze a bit close to the idol, your arms pressed against one another. You couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward, and you muttered out a quiet apology.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Haru replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead but occasionally stole some glances your way.

The two of you walked at a leisurely place, talking about the most mundane things, yet when it came from Haru, you couldn’t help but find everything to be extremely fascinating. The two of you got to know each other, though it did help that you were a fan of the idol and loved his work. Haru seemed rather flattered whenever you complimented him, his cheeks darkening with a shade of red every time.

“Ah, this is when we must part ways,” you said with a tinge of disappointment once the two of you reached your destination. Turning to face Haru, you flashed the actor an appreciative smile. “Thank you for everything.”

It was then you hesitated for a moment. You bit at your bottom lip before fishing through your bag for a spare piece of paper and a pen. Haru watched with slight confusion as you hurriedly scribbled something onto it and then handing the paper to the young man.

“My number,” you explained with a slight waver. “I-In case you’d like to keep in touch.”

Haru stared at the paper in astonishment before answering, “Yes, I’d love that.”


	3. Ren Jinguuji: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | It’s Ren’s birthday, and you decide to give him a gift.**

You walked through the halls of Saotome Academy with a sour expression. The students seemed more energetic than ever, and you seemed very grouchy which was almost considered rare. Today was none other than Valentine's Day. Ever since Haruka from class A and Tokiya from class S—you were in his class too—got together, Shining Saotome decided that it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the school if only those two were able to be in a relationship. That's why, for the very first time in Saotome Academy, girls were permitted to give chocolates and to show their love.

You were never a big fan of Valentine's Day. You considered it pointless. Why would you go and confess your feelings on this specific date, and why would you bother giving your crush chocolates? However, these were just excuses and fabricated lies to hide the fact that you were just jealous. People always see you as a kind person who isn't afraid to make new friends, but you aren't exactly the one who annoys people for being too energetic. You were somewhere in the middle, but deep down, you knew that you were really shy when it came to things like these. You didn't have the courage to confess to the one you loved since that day you heard his song, and you envied the people who were able to muster up their courage to confess. That wasn't your only reason though. The one reason that stood out the most as to why you never liked Valentine's Day was because you were scared. You were scared of being rejected, but today, you wanted to change that.

You entered your class and let out a huge sigh as you sat down and set your books. There were still a few minutes left until class started, and Ryuga wasn't there yet, so you decided to take out your songbook. Your songbook was really precious and important to you. Music was something that you had a passion for, and you aimed to become an idol. Your precious songbook contained the notes and lyrics to songs that you had made. Your composition skills weren't that bad, but they weren't exactly praise worthy, which is why you often went to Haruka to make some modifications. Your lyrics and your voice however, were something to be proud of.

"Mm, mm, mmm," you hummed the tune softly to yourself as you twirled your pencil around your fingers, trying to think of lyrics that would fit. Whenever an idea came to mind you sang the lyrics quietly and wrote them down in case it would be good enough but need some minor editing. "Please see the real me/I want to be free...Hmmm..."

You were too engrossed in your songbook and lyrics that you didn't notice someone come up to you. You also didn't seem to notice the group of girls that were behind him, begging for his attention. The only time he did catch your attention was when he spoke to you.

"You seem to be very fixated on that book."

After hearing that all too familiar voice, your head snapped up while your arms immediately covered the songbook. A small blush crossed your face as Ren Jinguji, your crush, gave you an amused smile.

"I-It's nothing," you replied, "it's personal, so..."

Ren nodded, "I see. Sorry for disturbing you then, little lamb."

Before you could say anything, the bell had rung, signalling the start of class. Everyone sat down in their respective seats as Ryuga entered the class and began explaining the new assignment. Partnership is very important in the music industry. This was to be done in pairs. Since the people who aimed to become composers were on a school trip, only the students who wanted to become an idol had to work on the assignment. Students who wanted to become an idol were to team up with another idol and sing a duet from any song they so choose.

"Now, before you all get excited," Ryuga said, "I'm to choose who gets partnered with whom. That's just how life is."

Somebody raised their hand and asked, "When is this due?"

"Tomorrow," Ryuga replied with a smirk.

After hearing the class whine and complain, Ryuga added, "Don't complain. That's how things are. Also, this is what you get for not taking your previous assignment seriously."

After a few minutes, everyone had been partnered up, and to your luck, you had been partnered up with Ren Jinguji. Ryuga told the class to then work with their partners for the rest of the period. As you were working with Ren, you couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy by the amount of death glares that others had directed towards you.

"So which song do you want to sing?" Ren asked you.

You tilted your head to the right and tried to think of some songs. Eventually you timidly asked, "Do you know the song Magnet by Vocaloid?"

To your surprise, Ren nodded, "Yeah. I've heard of it. That isn't that bad of a song choice. Let's do it then."

The class seemed to pass by way too quickly for you. As you packed up your things, you quickly asked Ren before any of his fangirls could crowd around him, "There's something I want to give you. Could you possibly meet me at the field?"

Ren gave a smile and replied, "Certainly. Let me just do some stuff and then I'll catch up with you later, little lamb."

You couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ren's response. You smiled, picked up your stuff, and headed out. As you walked through the halls, you couldn't help but praise yourself for being able to muster enough courage to ask him to meet with you.

You were waiting at the field and glanced down to your watch. You've been waiting in the same spot for a very long time, and you were about to leave when you saw Ren walking away from a group of girls and towards you. Your heart skipped a beat as he came closer.

"Sorry for being late little lamb," he apologized and held out a red rose, "I got caught up in some things. I hope you accept this rose as a way of apologizing."

You held out your hand and timidly took hold of the rose. You looked at it lovingly and a small blush crossed your cheeks as you muttered out a small thank you. It's been the very first time someone ever gave you anything, let alone a rose. A short moment of silence passed by until you remembered that you had asked Ren to spare a few moments with you.

You started rummaging through your bag in search of something. After a while, you took out a beautifully wrapped gift tied with a ribbon. You also took out some chocolates that you had spent the whole day yesterday making. You took a huge breath and mustered up all of your courage and looked at Ren straight at his eyes. When you looked at them, you realized how beautiful and mesmerizing they were. You were quick to draw your attention to your shoes, but forced yourself to look at him again.

"I-I'm sure you've gotten many presents already..." you stammered as you held out the gift and chocolates out towards Ren, "but I want to wish you a happy birthday, and I hope that this special day of yours would be filled with lots of joy...Also...I'm probably no different from those girls who constantly flock around you, but I hope you accept my chocolates..."

After saying this, you looked down to your shoes once more. What was only a few seconds felt like hours to you as Ren took your presents and happily accepted them, but you still refused to look at him.

"Little lamb," you heard him say, "Look at me."

You wanted to, but you were scared of what he might say and afraid of being rejected, so you refused. Ren gave a small sigh and cupped your chin. He tilted your head so that you were now staring into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Little lamb," Ren breathed out, "you're not just like those other girls. You're different. You made me love music again. You gave me a reason to continue going to this school. Thank you. I'll be sure to give back much more on White Day."

Your face reddened at what he said, and just when you thought it couldn't get any better, he leaned in and kissed you on the forehead. Ren then whispered into your ear, "I love you." You smiled and replied.

"I love you too."


	4. Syo Kurusu: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | The place you volunteer at is holding a Christmas party. Syo decides to give you a gift.**

You let a small and warm breath escape your lips upon stepping out of your house and into the cold outdoors. You nestled your face deeper into the scarf around your neck and shivered slightly when the wind blew. You took a moment to admire the stunning winter scene before you. Freshly fallen and undisturbed snow glistened under the sun, making you smile. Undisturbed snow looked beautiful, you thought, but it was also extremely gratifying stepping on it. The snow made a satisfying crunch underneath your boots as you started to head to the bus stop to go to the hospital.  
  
You were currently a volunteer at the hospital, helping around with small menial tasks; keeping patients company; and helping with the organization of events that the hospital frequently held for both the patients and their visitors. You had really come to enjoy volunteering at the hospital. Your amiable personality and cheerful smile was well known throughout the staff and patients, and you were able to make some really great friends throughout the time you spent there. As you continued walking to the bus stop, you had started to hum a tune as you allowed your thoughts drift off to a certain young man that you managed to befriend a while back at the hospital and your first meeting.

* * *

" _Hey Kaoru!" you called out in greeting when you spotted familiar blond hair walking in the halls._  
  
"Hm?" the person whom you called out to turned around, and it took you a moment to realize that he wasn't Kaoru. "Ah, if you're looking for Kaoru, he's in the washroom right now. I'm his twin brother."  
  
"O-Oh," you answered lamely as you felt your cheeks heat up before fumbling out an apology.  
  
The blond waved his hand in a friendly, dismissive manner, "It's okay. There's no need to apologize. We're twins, so it happens all the time. I'm Syo."  
  
You smiled in greeting and gave your name in return. Upon introducing yourself, Syo allowed his weight to shift back a bit as he let out a long hum. You curiously raised an eyebrow, and Syo explained, "So you're the friend Kaoru told me about. Thanks for always taking care of him."  
  
"Oh, not at all!" you replied and laughed, "Actually, it's more like he takes care of me."  
  
Syo laughed along with you. It was a really nice sound, you noted. "Yeah, he's like that..."  
  
The young man let out a small sigh which was then followed by a lull in the conversation, as the two of you couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Your eyes started to roam around the hall while you twiddled your fingers. You lightly bit your lower lip, and being unable to take the awkward silence much longer, you asked a question. "So, are you volunteering here as well?"  
  
Syo shook his head, "I'm here for a check up."  
  
"Oh," was the quiet response that escaped your lips. It was then that you remembered Kaoru telling you about his brother's heart condition and that that was one of the reasons why Kaoru was so determined to become a doctor. You don't know why, but you felt like you touched on a sensitive subject, and so you lowered your head and muttered out an apology.  
  
The blond in front of you tilted his head in confusion before unreservedly placing his hand on your head, prompting your eyes to travel upwards to look at him. You couldn't stop your lips from slightly parting themselves when you saw his bright smile. "No need to apologize!" Syo brought his hand back down to his side, and you slowly lifted your head again. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get going."  
  
"Okay, sorry for keeping you."  
  
"You needlessly apologize a lot, you know that?" Syo laughed in amusement. You were about to apologize again before stopping yourself and instead, offered an embarrassed smile. "It's fine. I'm really glad I got to meet and talk with such a cute girl like you. Hopefully I can meet you again soon."  
  
Without waiting for your response—especially to the “cute girl” comment—the young man had already turned on his heel and started walking away. Your eyes followed his retreating figure and smiled, muttering out a small, "I hope so too."

* * *

Your wishes eventually became true, and you were able to see Syo again about a few weeks later. Initially, Syo's visits to the hospital were due to his heart condition and check-ups. During that time, he tried to keep his eyes out for you, sometimes even staying back at the hospital even after his check up just to look for you. Eventually though, he started visiting just for the sole purpose of spending time with you. Soon enough, the two of you became good friends and even ended up exchanging contact information to make keeping in touch and the like much easier.  
  
Syo told you of his dream to become an idol, and despite initially being worried with how his heart condition might hinder that dream of his, you supported him fully, which he told you he was extremely grateful for. The two of you often exchanged texts and such while he was studying in Saotome Academy, and you couldn't hide your excitement and joy when you found out that he was able to debut as an idol under the unit STARISH. The young man couldn't help but laugh when you had tackle-hugged him the moment you were able to see each other again since you heard of his debut.  
  
While your thoughts were occupied on the blond idol, you realized that you had already reached your destination. You went through your usual routine and procedure of signing in before you could get to work. Since the holidays were coming up, the hospital staff had decided to hold a small event, and you were more than enthusiastic to help out. The preparations for the event had been on-going for a while now, but now there were only a few more things to get ready.  
  
You exhaled a tired breath as you sat down, finished with your tasks. Every now and then, a few people you knew passed you by and exchanged short greetings, but eventually, you were left alone in the silence to relax and take things easy for now. Your eyelids closed themselves as you leaned yourself back to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Working hard, I see."  
  
Your eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice you've grown to love and smiled at the young man in front of you. "Wouldn't you know it." You shifted over to the side, allowing Syo space to sit. "How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," Syo replied in his usual upbeat tone. "How about you?"  
  
"Same," you answered. "A bit tired though since the holidays are coming up, and there are a lot of preparations to do."  
  
"You're really giving it your all, huh? I like that; it's reassuring to see you're still the same," Syo beamed at you, and you, unable to look at that smile for too long without heating up, turned your gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Will you be coming for the event?" you asked quietly as you started swinging your legs back and forth.  
  
You felt the young man shift slightly beside you before he answered, "Yeah, of course. And you'll be here too, right?"  
  
"Naturally," you smiled. "I _am_ helping out and everything."  
  
Syo laughed at your answer before responding with another question, "Do you think you'll be able to get some time to yourself at some point?"  
  
You nodded your head, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They said at some point that they can handle the rest and that we can enjoy ourselves."  
  
"In that case," Syo said, "wanna hang out together then?"  
  
"Of course," you answered without hesitation, prompting the idol to pat your head, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
“Great!” Syo exclaimed, sounding a bit more excited than usual, but you decided not to comment on it.

* * *

Excited and cheerful chatter spread out across the room as everybody was in high holiday spirit while you were busy helping out with the event. Despite your bustling throughout the event, you remained smiling, the happy and light atmosphere bringing lots of people to ease. Just as promised, you, along with the other volunteers, were given time to yourselves. Your footsteps were light as you walked around, your eyes searching for the familiar blond.  
  
After a few unsuccessful minutes, you remembered that you had his phone number and that you could text him. You took out your phone and opened it, pressing through the buttons in search for his contact information, but just before you could even start typing out your text, you felt a warm hand pat your shoulder.  
  
Curious, you turned around, only to be greeted by none other than the young man you were looking for. “Well _finally_ , I found you.”  
  
“More like _I_ found _you_ ,” Syo answered.  
  
You puffed your cheeks into a small pout before retorting, “Well, it's your fault for being short.”  
  
A small laugh escaped your lips when you saw Syo's face flush, and before he could get himself too worked up about your comment on his height, you waved your hand dismissively, “I'm just kidding.”  
  
This time, it was Syo's turn to pout, and you stared at his face for a while before poking his cheek. Your expressions gradually turned warm and soft before the both of you broke out into laughter.  
  
“Hey, come with me for a bit?” Syo asked as he held his hand out to you.  
  
You looked at him curiously at first, but his eyes told you to just trust and follow him, so you did. You gently grabbed hold of his hand, your cheeks slightly becoming tinted red as he wrapped his fingers around your hand and led you to a more secluded area. Once away from all the noise, he finally let go of your hand. Your other hand almost immediately went to grasp the hand that Syo was previously holding, as though you were trying to make the warmth linger as long as possible.  
  
“What's up?” you asked, curiously tilting your head to the side.  
  
Your eyes followed Syo's movements as he placed his hand inside his pocket, eventually taking out a small, neatly wrapped gift. He held it out towards you and grinned, “I wanted to give this to you.”  
  
Completely taken by surprise, you were unable to respond; you couldn't even utter out a small “thank you” as you graciously took the gift in your hands. You just stared at it for a while before bringing your gaze back upwards towards the male.  
  
“May I open it now?”  
  
“I was hoping you would,” Syo answered, nodding and gesturing for you to do so.  
  
You brought your attention back to the small gift and unwrapped it, your eyes widening in awe as you saw the beautiful silver necklace. Your lips opened and closed as you tried to say something—anything—but to no avail. While you were busy admiring the wonderful gift, Syo watched with a satisfied expression on his face. Seeing your joyous expression made him happy too. Eventually, Syo pulled you out of your thoughts, and you brought your eyes to look at him once more.  
  
“And look,” he said as he showed you that he was wearing a similar necklace, “I have a matching one too.”  
  
You couldn't believe it. Syo watched as your dumbfounded expression gradually changed into a radiant smile, and you were finally able to speak again. “Matching necklaces? Really? Isn't that kinda lame?”  
  
“I-Is it?” Syo was taken aback. His face became warm, and he was no longer able to look at you and your teasing eyes. He brought his gaze to the side and muttered under his breath, “Natsuki, that liar...he said it'd be cute. I'm gonna get him back for this.”  
  
The young man's sulking was then interrupted by your laugh and sudden warmth of your hands around his, and he finally managed to bring himself to look back at you. His breath hitched when he was met with your beaming face. “I'm just kidding,” you told him, letting a small laugh to spill from your lips. “I love it. I really do. Especially since it's from you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes,” you nodded firmly, and you slightly tightened your grip on his hands.  
  
Syo's eyes softened, “I'm glad.”  
  
You then pulled away from him and apologized, “I feel kinda bad now since I don't have a gift for you. I've been so busy I've been unable to do any shopping.”  
  
The young man shook his head and took hold of your hand once more. “It's fine. You don't have to get me anything, because being able to meet you and having you in my life is already a gift in itself.”


	5. Kyoya Asahina: Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | You find new work at Yumeiro Company.**

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you allowed yourself to flop down onto your bed. What were you going to do now…? The theatrical company that you were affiliated with was disbanded. _Why_? You tried to understand their reasoning for their decision, but you just couldn’t wrap your mind around it. Musical theatre was your passion, so when you were able to land a job in the field, you were absolutely ecstatic. You were just an assistant stage manager, but still you felt great pride in helping out bring all sorts of scripts and songs to life with all the other staff members and cast mates. However, now that the company had disbanded, that was no longer a thing for you. Just when you had achieved your dream, it had slipped away.

You bit your lower lip, trying to fight back your tears. Taking a shaky breath, you allowed your forearm to rest over your eyes. You were exhausted, both physically and mentally. You knew you would need to start looking for a new job soon, but you had no idea where to start. It was merely by pure chance and luck that you stumbled upon and were hired by the theatrical company. Surely something like that was impossible to happen a second time. You could only hope that wasn’t the case.

“…I wonder how Madoka’s doing…” you mumbled to yourself.

Madoka was a friend whom you met at the company. She too had a passion for musicals and was chasing her dream. The two of you bonded over that common interest, and you were worried as to how she was handling the news. You were so devastated yourself that it completely slipped your mind to check on the young woman. Slowly, you rolled in your bed, retrieving your phone and pulled up Madoka’s contact information. You lightly bit your lower lip, wondering how you should phrase yourself before opting for a simple, _“Hey, how are you?”_ When you didn’t get a reply back, you assumed that she was busy, so you decided to call it a day and just go to sleep. You’ll try to start figuring things out tomorrow.

* * *

Your eyelids slowly fluttered open to the sound of your alarm. Letting out a tired groan, you reached over and turned it off. You lay motionless in bed, staring at the ceiling above you as you considered your options, only to come up empty-handed. With a small grunt, you managed to sit yourself up and get up from bed. Your hand instinctively reached for your phone, checking for any new messages.

_< 1 text message: Madoka>_

Your eyes lit up as you opened up the text that Madoka sent. You scanned over the words of her text, your eyes widening the closer you got to the end. Your lips parted to let out a breath of disbelief. Apparently she had been hired as a scriptwriter for Yumeiro Company. You’ve heard of them before but never really had the chance to look more in-depth about them. She had asked if you would be available in visiting and checking them out that afternoon. Madoka was considerate enough to ask the chairman if it would be okay for you to join as well since the young woman knew just how much you dreamed of being able to be part of a theatre. Apparently the chairman said that he was willing to consider it and give you a chance, but first he wanted to see you in person to determine what you could bring to the company.

 _“I’ll be there!”_ you typed up a reply to Madoka’s text and eagerly sent it.

After making sure of the time and informing Madoka that you would be visiting Yumeiro Company soon, you readied yourself. Since you wanted to make a good impression with the chairman, you decided to dress smart casual before gathering your things and heading out.

When you arrived at the company, Madoka was already waiting for you at the entrance. Upon seeing your approaching figure, she donned a wide smile and opened her arms to greet you with a hug. After a small exchange of formalities, the young woman headed inside the building with you following close behind her so that she could introduce you to the chairman.

Madoka led you to what looked like to be a staff room, and on one of the desks sat a charming young man, his head bowed as he scribbled onto a few sheets of paper, muttering every now and then. Your friend cleared her throat, catching the young man’s attention and prompting him to look up from his work. His eyes lit up at the sight of the pair of you.

“Madoka, you’re back,” the male acknowledged her presence as he stood from his chair and then turned his head to face you. “And you must be the one Madoka told me about.”

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” you smiled in greeting and introduced yourself.

“My name is Kyoya Asahina,” the young man gave his name in return, and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from his smile. “I heard that you were interested in joining us.”

“I am,” you answered with a determined nod of your head. “Musical theatre has always been my passion.”

Kyoya’s lips tugged into a smile, catching the absolute sincerity in your voice. The young man asked a few more questions to get to know you before guiding you around the building and giving you a tour. Madoka had left to resume her work, leaving you and Kyoya alone.

It was a bit strange, you had to admit. You thought that the whole situation would make you feel more tense and nervous, but you felt perfectly comfortable around Kyoya. He was charming and kind, and he had this air of reliability around him. You decided that you would love to work with a man like him, and it seemed as though he shared the same sentiment.

“I look forward to working with you,” Kyoya expressed himself, finding to have pleasantly enjoyed your company the entire time.

“Likewise,” you returned with a beaming grin. Your story was still just beginning to play out.


	6. Kyoya Asahina: In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Drama(?)/Hurt/Comfort | You run away after an argument with Kyoya, and he chases after you to make things right.**

The room becomes dead silent after you slam your hand hard onto the nearby table. The other members tried really hard to ignore the argument you were having with the company chairman, both of your voices rising in volume that they started to echo against the walls. But now everything and everyone was quiet, save for your heaving breaths as you try to keep your anger in check.

The sudden silence pulls you back to reality, and it isn’t long before that irritation and annoyance changes to frustration of the arguing itself and guilt for even continuing it. Afraid of saying the wrong thing, your lips press themselves together in a firm line. Your eyes sting, and you can’t endure it for even a second longer.

You turn swiftly on your heels, your hand over your mouth as you choke back a sob. Kyoya’s hand touches your shoulder, the same feeling of your guilt resting behind his touch, but you shove it away. Without another word, your feet carry you away from the room, the young man reaching out for you as he calls your name, hoping to bring your retreating figure back to him.

The air in the room that you just left is stifling, and the other members in the room slowly go back to what they were previously doing, some of them even clearing their throats to hopefully relieve some of the tension. Kyoya merely stands where you left him, his eyes dazed as he stares at the door, his vision becoming blurred.

A pat on his shoulder pulls the company chairman away from his thoughts, and the young man directs his attention towards his reliable friend, Sosuke. Kyoya remains quiet, not knowing what to say.

“Go after her,” Sosuke suggests, flashing his friend an encouraging smile. “It’s what you both need.”

Kyoya nods in agreement, returning Sosuke’s smile with an appreciative one before dashing out after you. It’s raining by the time Kyoya leaves the building to make things right with you, but he knows how you’re like. A little rain wasn’t going to stop you when you were upset, and neither was it going to stop the young man from apologizing.

Kyoya’s eyes scan through the relatively empty streets, spotting your figure as it turns the corner on the block. The actor sprints right after you, calling your name once you’re in view again, prompting you to stop in your tracks and spin around to face the young man. Your expression falters when you see Kyoya jog up to you, completely drenched from the rain. He ran after you, you realize, not caring about his appearance or the possibility of getting sick despite the rapidly approaching production’s performance date. Even if you were upset at him, you couldn’t help but feel flattered, your chest swelling with joy.

“I’m sorry.” The apology clumsily tumbles from his lips, the actor’s eyes holding your gaze steady. You know that he’s not apologizing just for the sake of apologizing or to make you feel better; Kyoya’s remorse is genuine.

“It’s fine,” you whisper, not wanting to admit that the whole argument in the first place was ridiculous.

Kyoya shakes his head, strands of his hair sticking to his face from the rain. He takes your hand in his, holding it firmly as to not give you the opportunity to run away again. Your lips press together in a thin line as the actor contemplates on what to say next.

“You have every right to be angry with me,” he starts, “but please don’t leave me like that. I know it’s selfish of me, but…”

His words trail off, unable to properly voice them, but they ring loud and clear in his pleading eyes as he stares at you. The rain continues to fall on both of your figures, and you can’t bring yourself to remain angry at him. Not when he looks like this. Kyoya always did look better smiling (unless he was on stage, of course), and it pains your heart to see him so downtrodden.

“I won’t,” you finally respond, the words so quiet that they almost get drowned out by the water droplets all around you. “I’m sorry too.”

The actor’s lips curl into a relieved smile before he pulls you close to his chest. He holds you tight in his embrace, quiet whispers of apologies and gratitude sounding in your ear as the rain starts to let up, ironically matching your own mood. No relationship is perfect, and you know that this won’t be the first time you and Kyoya get into an argument, but as you return his hug, you feel like everything will be alright in the end.


	7. Kento Aizome: Look and Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Drama/Fluff | You and Kento confess to each other.**

You had been friends with Kento for quite some time now, but that’s all the two of you were—nothing more than just friends. You were a childhood friend of his, protecting him from bullies and keeping him company when he was left all alone in his house. You were a very important part in Kento’s life when he was younger, and you still are even to this day.

You supported him in his decision to become an idol, even when he confessed his true reason for it, a reason which he thought was shameful. You couldn’t blame him for it considering his circumstances, nor did you ever judge him, and for that, he was thankful. Even when all the young man ever did was flirt with women or care too much about his hair, you never abandoned him. You were always there for him, yet despite all that, Kento couldn’t help but feel like there is still far too much distance between the two of him for his liking.

You’re not looking at him like how he wants you to see him.

Being friends with Kento, you also managed to befriend the other two members of THRIVE. While the young man was off to the side, busy flirting with the fans who came out to watch the filming of their latest music video, you were given the privilege to hang out with the other two idols.

From the corner of his eyes, Kento kept on stealing glances your way. He watched as you gave your full attention to Goushi who was sulking about something as you attempted to make him smile. It irritated Kento more than he cared to admit. What was so special about Goushi? Why did you pay attention to him and not your childhood friend instead?

Hoping to distract himself from the persistent knot in his stomach, Kento put more focus into charming the women before him. The idol offered compliments here and there along with flowery words of adoration, and though they held some sincerity, his flirtatious words didn’t hold much weight. He left a few light and friendly touches, but it still wasn’t enough to distract him. The sound of your ringing laughter reached the male’s ears, and it caused Kento’s heart to ache.

Pressing his lips together in a firm line, the young man excused him and turned on his heel with such speed he was surprised he didn’t slip up then and there. He marched up towards you and grabbed your arm with such urgency that you looked up at your friend with concern. “Come with me,” he said, his words coming out as more like an order rather than a request.

Afraid that it was something important, you nodded your head as a look of concern washed over your features. “Of course.”

Without another moment to lose, the young man walked away to a more private area while keeping you in tow and leaving behind his disappointed fans and a very confused Goushi. As soon as the two of you were out of sight and earshot from other people, Kento let go of your arm and averted his gaze. Now that it had come to this, the young man didn’t know how to continue.

The idol bowed his head low, chewing on his lower lip as his mind raced to think of some kind of excuse as to why he suddenly pulled you away. The soft brush of your fingers against his cheeks snapped Kento out of his thoughts. You trailed your fingers down along his jaw, the action causing shivers to run down the young man’s spine. Usually he was the one making women melt underneath his touch, but he was completely and utterly hopeless when it came to you.

Carefully placing your fingertips underneath the young man’s chin, you tilted his head upwards and guided his gaze to your face where your lips were painted into a small and reassuring smile. “What’s wrong?” You asked in that same gentle tone you always used whenever you comforted him.

Kento wasn’t sure what came over him. He lifted his hands and placed them on your arms. He trailed the length of your arms up to your neck where his fingers danced around before finally cupping your face. Kento unconsciously took one step closer towards you, his grip on you firm and unwilling to let go, the shaking of his hands making his desperation known.

“Look at me,” he told you with such a vulnerable voice that it almost caught you off guard.

You blinked slowly, trying to understand what he meant by that. “I am…?”

“No.” Kento shook his head as he pressed his lips together into a firm line. He stared at you, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled with himself. The idol heaved a sigh before leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours, his hair that he constantly pays so much attention to tickling your skin. Kento held your gaze as he repeated, “ _Look at me_.”

So you did. Your eyes searched all over the idol’s face for a hint of just what it was you were supposed to be looking at. What you were supposed to see that Kento was so desperate to show. And that’s when you saw it. A flicker of an emotion you’ve never seen before from him behind his eyes.

Your lips parted in surprise, the soft exhaled gasp of yours warming up Kento’s face. It was there, and you saw it, but you wanted to _hear_ it. “Tell me,” you whispered, almost afraid of where exactly this whole thing will go to if those words become said. But even so, you still wanted to hear those special words come from Kento’s own lips.

“…You already know,” the idol insisted, his words wavering from the same kind of fear that you held about this situation. This small change of pace in what was an unbreakable friendship.

“No, I don’t,” you argued as you started to push the young man back and away from you. The longer Kento took with voicing his thoughts and feelings, the more your hesitation settled into your heart. “Not until you tell me.”

“Do I have to?” Kento asked, sounding pained. It was almost childish with the way he whined, but you heard the restlessness in his pitch.

Nevertheless, you knitted your eyebrows together as a frown marred your lips, and you crossed your arms over your chest. “You’ve said it many times before, and not just to me either. What’s different about this one now?” You already knew the answer, but the question still slipped past you before you could even think to stop it.

“Because!” The idol practically hissed, running his hand through his locks in frustration. “Because this one is _special_.”

“It’s three simple words,” you said, but you understood that it wasn’t as simple as it was made out to be. After all, even you had difficulty trying to get those words out of your mouth.

“And they’re heavy,” Kento answered, his shoulders slumping as though to emphasize his point.

“Then let me help lighten the load,” you insisted, somehow managing on finding that spark of courage within you once more as you laced your fingers together with the young man’s own. You took one step closer to him and another which managed to steal his breath away as he gazed at you in silent anticipation, a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks.

Your heart hammered against your chest, and your stomach twisted in knots, but it felt strange more than it did unpleasant. Squeezing Kento’s hand seemed to transfer some of your courage to the idol as he raised his free hand and tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear. The young man took another step closer to you.

Kento was so close now that you could hear was the sound of his breathing, nervous and afraid. Your racing heart rang within your ears with unspoken words hanging delicatey in the air between you two. Those unspoken words were so loud yet seemingly not enough. Kento voiced them first, the words rushing out of him with a shaky breath. You followed not too long afterwards, your voice much more even and controlled than the idol’s, but also much quieter. A whisper that brushed against his lips.

You both stood there in silence afterwards, not sure where to go from here on out as the pair of you continued to stare at one another with a whirlwind of emotions hidden behind your eyes. Kento dipped his head down by a fraction, and you automatically closed your eyes, only to open them once again in confusion when you feel the idol place his lips on the crown of your head before quickly pulling away.

The tension started to ease out between you two as the young man flashed you a bashful grin, offering his hand out for you. You accepted it with a soft sigh. There were still words trapped within your throat, but for now, this was enough. There will be many more opportunities in the future to let those words fly free.


End file.
